theres a virtual worldCOOL!
by ForgottenPheonixOfDoom
Summary: an ulrichXoc story


I have been going to this school for years. I've seen five kids go in and out of the school even in the middle of class before. I've talked to them a few times but they seemed to be hiding something from me. I hate it when people hide things from me. I think their hiding the reason why they go off campus. It must be something interesting. So after a while I got curious and decided that next time I would follow them.

I watched Jeremy sneak out of the school and followed him to a sewer tunnel. He then went to an abandoned factory and down an elevator. I sneaked into the elevator before he closed it and kept on following him. I found him at a giant computer talking to a girl.

"hi Jeremy" I said

Jeremy almost jumped out of his seat and looked at me. "Amaya what are you doing here" he replied.

I chuckled and said" I saw you leaving the dorms and followed you. So can you tell me what is going on?"

Jeremy looked at the girl on the computer screen and when she nodded he told me all about lyoko and Aelita. He also talked about the scanners. He then said that he needed to try it out on something

I said" try it out on me"

He replied 'WHAT!"

"you heard me" I murmured" try the test on me, and I won't take no for an answer!"

He just said "fine whatever"

I smiled and went into a scanner.

A few minutes later I saw my self in a forest in what looked like a ninja outfit with a scythe in my hand."COOL!"I yelled out.

suddenly I heard Jeremy's voice say" Amaya are you ok."

I yelled back" I'm fine its awesome here." suddenly a monster appeared out of nowhere "um...Jeremy is there any way of getting out of here without getting killed by creepy monsters" suddenly there was a flash of light and suddenly I was back in the computer room. I walked out and walked up to Jeremy. He was calling my name to the computer. I said" what's the matter."

He looked at me and said" What happened? How did you get here?"

"I don't know but at least it saved me from those monsters." I replied.

~~ A few months later ~~  
I was walking towards my first class of the day which happens to be science. I was about to open the door to the class when Jeremy called and said" Aelita needs our help XANA is attacking again"

I replied" I'm on my way.

I walked through the forest and to the tunnel wondering what was happening this time, until I was stopped by one of XANA's monsters.  
I ran around it and was about to get hit when Ulrich used a pole and destroyed the monster.  
"Thanks Ulrich" I yelped out  
Ulrich just nodded and we ran to the abandoned factory

We made it to where Jeremy was at the computer I asked" So what is the matter now and where are the others?"

Jeremy said" I don't know they should have been here a few minutes before you guys. Something must be holding them up."

Ulrich asked "could it be Xanas monsters?"

Jeremy looked at Ulrich and replied" I don't think so but that is possible."

Suddenly Yumi and odd ran into the room out of breath "Sorry about that. The elevator tried to kill us." they said.

Jeremy replied "WHAT!! B...b...but how?"

Odd said" I don't know. You're the genius you tell us."

Jeremy looked away and replied" I don't know."

We just walked to the scanners to go to lyoko.

We appeared in the forest region and Aelita came up to us and smiled

"So what's the problem Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana is attacking and the tower is protected by monsters."Aelita replied

"Fine then how do we get there" odd asked.

Ulrich just looked at him like he was crazy and said "you have been in Lyoko many times and you still act so stupid." Then walked to the tower that was next to us. We went to the mountain region and saw about ten monsters approaching.

"Yay tarantulas." odd said

The rest of us just got ready for battle.

But the tarantulas just passed us and went away  
"follow them" I whispered. We followed them to a tower that they were guarding. Odd danced around being the distraction as we ran up behind them and attacked that way. We had almost finished the attack when the "spiders" turned on us and shot. Soon almost all of us were gone. Only Ulrich and I survived.

Then I called to Ulrich "protect Aelita"

Ulrich replied "What are you doing"

I didn't reply. I jumped into the mass of "spiders" and tricked them into coming after me while Ulrich led Aelita to the tower. I ran far away from the tower before…

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said.

Morning started all over again. During math class Ulrich said "that was a stupid move"

I replied "there wasn't anything else I could think of to do. At least it got you to the tower"

"Yeah but how did you survive?" Ulrich asked.

"I ran into the mountain area and hid behind some rocks.....they went straight past where I was not even looking at me." I replied lying

"You're lying" Ulrich replied

"look I really don't know what happened okay...I ran into the mountain region and hid behind some rocks...the "spiders" kept coming until there was an army of them.....I was surrounded on all sides" I said truthfully.

"What happened then" Ulrich prodded

"Nothing" I said walking off to get to class.

'I can't tell him what happened....he may not believe me!' I though

FLASHBACK  
I was surrounded on all sides by the "spiders" I waited for them to shoot me but all they did was bow to me....I jumped and heard a voice say "you will always be safe my daughter" I looked around but saw no one.  
END FLASHBACK

I went back to my dorm and laid on my bed thinking about this all night. The next morning I went to class half-asleep and almost fell asleep in math, which was bad since we were in the middle of a test.

During lunch Odd came up to me and asked, "You didn't get much sleep last night did you."

"I couldn't sleep last night" I replied.

"Why?" Odd questioned.

"I don't know I just couldn't" I lied.

Right then my phone rang, "hello?" I asked.

"Amaya Xana is attacking again-" Jeremy started.

"We'll be right there!" I replied before hanging up. "Odd come on, Jeremy needs us." I continued.

We both ran towards the factory only to run into Xanas monsters "Odd go I'll take care of them!" I yelled.

Odd nodded and ran off. The Creepers and I were at a standoff. I started to walk away because they did not attack and they followed be blindly. That gave me an idea and I jumped onto a rope that was connected to the bridge and they all fell into the water and were destroyed.

I ran into the factory and said, "Jeremy I might have a way to keep the monsters from attacking the others. Let me go to Lyoko"

Jeremy nodded and I went to the scanners. I ran up to the monsters that were surrounding Ulrich and Aelita.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They were devirtulized." He replied.

"When I have their attention run to the tower" I whispered to Aelita and Ulrich

She nodded and they ran off. I looked at the monsters. "Look tell Xana not to hurt my friends or else!" The monsters ran off. Then we were back in the factory

"What did you mean by that?" Ulrich asked, walking up behind me.

"I'll tell you later, just don't tell the others….please!" I whispered to him.

Ulrich nodded and we went back to the school. That night there was a knock at my door and Ulrich came in. "so will you tell me what you meant back there?" he asked.

"Ok, you may not believe me though." I replied.

"Try me." He challenged.

"Ok this all started when I led the monsters off yesterday." I started.

"You told me about that." He said.

"I never told you the whole thing. I was surrounded on all sides by the "spiders" I waited for them to shoot me but all they did was bow to me....I jumped and heard a voice say "you will always be safe my daughter" I looked around but saw no one. Then last night I slept for only a few minutes because when I slept the dream I had was Xana talking to me and telling me that I needed to go to him and that I should be where I belonged. The rest of that night I thought about what Xana said and tried to figure out what I should do. If I do not go then you will all be killed and if I do go I do not know what would happen." I told him.

"You need to tell this to Jeremy and the others they'll know what to do. I'm going to get them over here." Ulrich said.

"Just tell Jeremy I need to talk to him okay?" I asked.

Ulrich nodded and a few minutes later Jeremy was knocking at my door. "Tomorrow you will bring Aelita and her memories back to earth, right?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded, "well then let me do you a favor, instead of Aelita going, let me go. That way Aelita will not have to worry about getting killed on the way to her memories. Plus I have business I need to settle with Xana" I replied.

Jeremy replied, "But that means you might die!"

"I don't care! Please let me do this!" I begged.

Jeremy nodded and left the room.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I ran to the factory with everyone else. "You sure you want to do this Amaya?" Ulrich asked.

I nodded then walked into the scanners and went to Lyoko's fifth sector. I ran up the steps to where Aelitas' memory was and transported it to the tower where Aelita waited. After Aelita got her memories back and was transported back to earth they were going to get me back to earth but Xana stopped them. I ran up to Xana and pierced him with my scythe. Xana could only stand there. "Shut down Lyoko! Do it now while Xana is unable to do anything about it!"

"But what about you!" Ulrich yelled through the computer.

"I'll be fine! If I do not stop Xana you will never be free of him! Just shut down the Supercomputer!" I yelled back.

_**ULRICH'S POV.**_

I was the last one to leave the room and as I went into the elevator I heard Amaya say, "I love you Ulrich and I will come back."

_**AMAYA'S POV.**_

I heard the Supercomputer start to shut down and right before I faded I heard Ulrich reply, "I love you too Amaya and I'll be waiting." I smiled as I faded away.


End file.
